


If CAH Cards Happened

by InkedDagger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All the sex., M/M, Thank you Cards Against Humanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedDagger/pseuds/InkedDagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So...scenes and little details are from a game of CAH I played with awesome tumblr people: hockeybittle, ramblelifeaway, dictatoroffandoms, and noshitdoctorsherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	If CAH Cards Happened

Sebastian Moran was amazing at his job. He was not only the best assassin one could ask for, but with a specialization in sniping and special operations, he was also the most discreet. Well, most of the time. 99 percent of the time, he could block out any and all distractions. However, his boss decided this would be the perfect time to send nude pictures with the sole purpose of riling up his sniper. The pictures ranged from Jim showing off the sniper’s favorite pink dildo to the criminal mastermind posing in nothing but a crown and Sebastian’s second favorite sniper rifle.  
Moran was growing impatient. Not with his boss, no. He was rather enjoying the images that kept popping up on his phone. It was the target he was growing impatient with. He was supposed to have the job done 16 minutes ago, but the distractions combined with the fact that the French ambassador had brought over an unexpected guest was making the simple job a challenge. Now, Sebastian probably should have stopped checking his phone and ogling the pictures, but any message from his boss needed to be check just on the off chance that the job would be canceled or an emergency arose.   
Finally, the job was done. It had taken nearly two hours too long, but Jim didn’t seem to mind. He loved to tease and make his sniper as eager as possible. The consultant was lounging in their bed, still naked on the satin sheet and still wearing the crown, mostly because he was too lazy to go put it back in its case, when he heart his Tiger come home.   
Sebastian didn’t bother putting everything away. He’d had to get up close and personal to finish the hit, and still had blood on his hands and clothes, and a few spatters on his face. He made a beeline to the bedroom and all but pounced Jim, crashing their lips together in a rough kiss, all teeth and tongue, biting and licking and growling from both parties. Jim giggled and pulled back, one hand on the back of Sebastian’s neck, the other tangled in the dirty blond locks.   
“Hello there, Tiger,” he said innocently, rolling his hips to tease just a bit more. Sebastian’s blue eyes were dark with lust, pupil pushing the iris to just a small sliver barely visible.   
“Hello, Boss,” he murmured, kissing along Jim’s jaw and down his neck. “You were a bit distracting today.”  
Jim tilted his head for Sebastian and smiled. “No idea what you’re talking about, Basher. You got the job done, albeit a bit slower than intended.” Sebastian quirked an eyebrow and smirked, kissing Jim once more before flipping him over.   
“You know exactly what I’m talking about, Magpie,” he growled, nipping the back of his neck before reaching to the nightstand and grabbed the lube. “All of those naughty pictures. What would have happened if someone got my phone, hmm? The whole world would know what a needy slut you are,” he purred. Jim hummed and arched his back, pressing his arse against Sebastian’s already aching cock, making the sniper hiss.   
“Just for you, Tiger,” he murmured and pushed back again. Sebastian pushed Jim’s hips back down with a hand on the small of his back and kept him still.   
“Oh yes. All mine,” Sebastian whispered in Jim’s ear, slicking a finger up quickly and teased his Magpie’s hole. “Beg.”


End file.
